Computing devices typically have volatile memory, such as processor cache, random access memory (RAM), and so on. In operation, the operating system of the computing device may direct a processor to store data in the volatile memory. Volatile memory generally requires power.
Computing devices may experience a loss of power, or a catastrophic error event related to hardware, software, and/or loss of power. Such triggering events may result in the shutdown of the computing device and the associated interruption of power to the computing device. The loss of power, or a shutdown and associated interruption of power, may result in the loss of data in volatile memory of the computing device.